


Stalia Date Night

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stalia Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia go out to watch a movie, but Malia doesn't quite know how to act in the cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalia Date Night

"So, what do you wanna see?" Stiles asked Malia, who was currently looking at the list of movies showing with great interest.  
"I wanna see a horror" Malia stated, turning towards Stiles, "I've never seen one before."  
"Okay, but are you sure you won't be scared?" Stiles asked teasingly, while they walked up to the counter to buy the tickets for the movie.  
"Will if I do get scared, I have you to protect me" she replied, taking hold of his hand, and holding the popcorn in her other.  
The two walked, hand in hand, to their seats, and it was only when they sat down that Stiles remembered his last experience with a horror movie. It was at Scott's house and it had ended with Stiles puking into the popcorn bowl. This time can't be as bad as then, can it?  
The popcorn was already half gone by the time the movie started. It started like just about any other horror movie, a bunch of teens think it will be a good idea to hide out in a supposedly haunted place for a night. This time the haunted place was an asylum, even better.   
"Why would they think it's a good idea to go there?" Malia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Because they follow horror movie logic, not normal people logic" Stiles whispered into her ear, stealing another handful of popcorn.  
It was twenty minutes into the movie until the horror part of the movie started.  
The stereotypical douchey character went exploring the asylum, looking for a good place to hide somewhere. He was approaching a door that read 'Caution. Keep Out' and was thinking it was the perfect place to hide.   
Stiles' heartbeat was steadily rising and he was slowly creeping his way behind Malia's shoulder when Malia shouted out "Why would you go in there, dumbass? There is blood all over that door!"  
All heads in the theater turned towards Malia and Stiles, Stiles quickly jumping back into an upright position.  
"Malia, you aren't supposed to talk during films, or shout, for that matter" Stiles whispered, while the heads started to gradually turn back to the screen.  
"Sorry" Malia replied, resting back against the seat.  
The movie continued with the boy being killed as soon as he reached the door. Blood had splattered all over the wall, making Stiles feel quesy.  
"Are you okay," Malia asked quietly, turning towards Stiles, "your heart is beating really fast."  
"Yeah, just fine" Stiles managed to answer without puking.  
Malia leaned her head against Stiles chest, and Stiles tried to maneveur himself so his vision was half blocked by Malia's head.  
In the movie, the rest of the group had just found the body and were now looking for the killer. They decided, for some reason, that splitting up is th best option.  
"Why are they looking for the killer and not trying to get out of there! This is so stupid!" Malia shouted, jumping out of her seat and pointing at the screen.  
This time the turning heads were also accompanied with a couple "Would you shut up!" "Why don't you just sit down!" "I'm gonna call security!", to which Malia replied by growling.  
"Okay, okay, why don't we just sit down and relax" Stiles said, gently bringing Malia back down into her seat. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that no one had gone out to get security.  
"Sorry, Stiles, I just can't help it" Malia said, regaining her former position.  
"It's okay, your still learning."  
As the movie continued, it got bloodier and bloodier and Stiles could almost feel himself getting sick.   
"Oh God" Stiles said, covering his mouth with his hand as a man was split in half on the screen. He jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the bathroom, where he procedeed to throw up for about a minute. When he finally came out, Malia was sitting waiting for him outside the door.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, concern on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah, fine, I just don't do too well with blood. You could've waited in there you know?"   
"No, I couldn't of. I may have commented on how unnecessary a sex scene was in the movie and said the people deserved to die for being so dumb, so security kicked me out."  
Stiles couldn't stop himself from laughing and pulled Malia in for a gentle kiss.   
"I love you" he said, a gentle smile on his lips.  
"I love you too, but next time can we watch the movie at your house?"   
"I don't think we have a choice anymore."


End file.
